When You're Gone
by BLUEmorpheus
Summary: Haruhi and Kaoru lived happily ever after...But what if Kaoru suddenly vanished and make it all a nightmare for Haruhi? Will she still believe on happily-ever-after?
1. When You're Gone

**BLUE_: I'M NOT HATORI BISCO.**

When You're Gone

_Wheeew…_

I never thought I could be this huge. I am now in my seventh month of pregnancy and my tummy's really big. Man, I could not even see my toes. Indeed, it is never easy to carry such weight.

_Maybe that's why he left me…_

It has been a while. I haven't seen or heard anything from him for a month now. Kaoru's not yet ready to be a father. And I perfectly understand. We are both young and we have no any idea on how it is to have a baby.

"Haruhi," It was dad's voice knocking from the outside. "Haruhi, I'm kind of worried. You've been in the bathroom for almost two hours now…Haruhi?"

"Dad, I'm okay. I'm done actually." I opened the door and stepped outside. And there, I saw Dad standing near the tiled sink with both arms locked across his chest. He has been with me since my husband left.

"Haruhi," I felt Dad's thumb caress my face. "Don't cry, my baby. Daddy's here. I will never leave you." He gently wrapped his arms around me.

_Great. I'm crying again and I didn't even notice it this time._

"I hate that man," I felt his arms tightened. "I should have not given you to him."

"I love him, Dad. And despite of what he did, I'm still deeply, madly in love with that jerk."

"He doesn't deserve you, Haruhi. He ran from his responsibilities. That's exactly what a first- rate idiot would do."

Dad has been really mad with Kaoru ever since he ran away. Bu he knows how much I love my husband and that's the only thing that keeps him from hunting Kaoru to death.

I freed myself from Dad's embrace. "I want to rest, Dad."

He let out a deep sigh. Probably to cool himself. "Okay, let me walk you to your room."

I never dared to talk again when we're on our way to my room. Daddy either. I understand.

"Don't stress yourself too much, darling. It would do no good to your baby." I didn't know how he managed to smile like that. "Goodnight."

I only nodded in response. After gently patting my head, he turned around and walked straight to his room. I, too, entered in my room and dropped myself to bed.

I couldn't help but cry again. It has always been like this. I cry myself thinking of him until I fall asleep.

"Where are you, Kaoru?"


	2. Waiting Kaoru

Waiting For Him

_"Hey, Haruhi! Take a look at this." Kaoru's holding a set of branded baby clothes fresh from the gift box. "It's from my parents."_

_ It is our first day as a couple. And we're busy opening our wedding gifts. "You're parents really think in advance, huh?" I laughed._

_ Kaoru came nearer and gently put an arm around my waist. "Well, you can't blame them, sweetie." His other hand now caressing my cheek. "For I, too, want to have a baby this soon." His voice was husky as I watched his lips slowly claiming mine._

_ I have never been this happy before. The feeling of being loved by the man you love, it is the best. It is the greatest thing ever happened to me._

_ "I love you, Haruhi." Kaoru kissed my head before going to sleep. "Never dare forget that." He embraced me from behind._

_ "I love you, too, Kaoru," I whispered while my eyes closed. But I did not hear him answer again. He's now sleeping soundly. "And never dare forget that as well."_

When I opened my eyes that morning, I was surprised not seeing Kaoru again. But the wound he caused is still bleeding and it's hurting like hell.

I heard gentle knocks at my door but I didn't mind opening it. Dad did instead.

"Haruhi, I brought break—"

I looked up at Dad for his sudden silence. "Good morning, Dad."

"You are crying again, Haruhi." He quickly jumped in to my bed and for the hundredth time, wiped away my tears which I myself could no longer notice.

"Is he ever coming back again, Daddy?" I asked.

He kept silent. How would he know? Hikaru doesn't have any clue where his twin could be.

"How about you? When will you gonna come back?" Dad's still busy drying my unending tears. He's not directly looking at me. But I could see it crystal-clear the sadness in his eyes. "Where is the tough girl I used to know? Where is the girl you used to be, Haruhi?"

With that, despite the misery I am going through, I made my first, real smile. I've lost myself when I lost Kaoru. I didn't think there are still people around me who still care and love me. I may not have Kaoru now, but I still have my baby. My child needs me and that's more than enough reason to be strong.

"I love you, Daddy." I hugged him tightly in between tears.

"Welcome back, Haruhi."

Well, that was a fast come-back, I guess. Thanks to dad for bringing me back. For reminding me that he raised me to be a tough woman. I wouldn't deny that I still love Kaoru and that I still hope he would come back one day. But I have to be strong for my baby's—

"D-Daddy?" I quickly got myself out of Dad's arms as I felt a line of pain in mu tummy. It grew more painful I could hardly move. "Daddy!"

"H-Haruhi?" Dad is obviously panicking when he saw me in pain.

"Daaaaaaaddy!" I shouted even more. "My water broke!"

In an instance, he was now running with me, in his arms, down to the carport. "Calm down. We're almost there, honey."

"But it's still premature!" I shouted hysterically as I felt another pain.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to be alright."He answered calmly as he laid me down to the back seat.


	3. All Alone

ALL ALONE

I cried silently inside the car. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to my baby. I should've not stressed myself too much.

Thank goodness, the hospital is just a few blocks away from our house. I was immediately transferred to a hospital bed with rollers and Dad is patiently running with the doctors.

"You can do it, Haruhi." He held my hand tightly. "I'm always here for you."

Suddenly, images of Kaoru flooded my mind. He should be the one holding my hand right now. He should be the one supporting me right now. But he doesn't even know I'm about to give birth. I couldn't help but cry more. Probably this is far more painful than having a labor.

When we reached the delivery room, Dad was told to stay outside.

Now, I'm all alone.

"Push a little more, darling." One nurse told me while wiping my face. "Push!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

But he's gone. And will never ever come back.

"I-I can't do this!" I clutched my fingers on the sheets of my bed and tried to push harder. But the pain worsens every time and I don't think I can bear it anymore. "I can't do this, anymore!"

Suddenly, someone removed my fingers from clutching the sheets and held it tightly. It was a familiar feeling. A familiar warmth. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see the face I've always longed to see.

"You can do this, Sweetie."

"K-Kaoru…"

I couldn't believe what I am seeing right now. I would think I was just imagining things. But the heat of his hand, tightly clasped with mine, makes it all real.

"I know I have lots of things to say, but, first things first." He kissed me gently on my head. "I love you, Haruhi."

"One last push, darling." The nurse who was previously wiping my face was now smiling from ear to ear. "Now, push!"

I did. I mean, we did. We shouted in chorus as I made my last push. With him by my side, it was not that painful anymore. And at last, I heard my baby cry…

"A bouncing, baby boy!" The doctor announced.

"D-Did you hear that, Haruhi? Our baby!" Once again, he kissed me on my head. "We have our baby!"

I smiled in relief. I have our child healthy and got my husband back. I could never be this happy and contented. The room's getting noisy but my eyelids grew heavier. I'd love to see my baby first, but my eyes slowly closed by itself.


	4. I Love You, Jerk!

I LOVE YOU, JERK!

"Haru-chan? Is Haru-chan—"

"Sssh…Honey-senpai, you could have at least minimize your voice!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kao-chan,"

"Mitsukini, let's grab some cakes for Haruhi."

"Yum! Delicious cakes for Haru-chan!"

"Sssshhh!"

"Ah…Kaoru—"

"Shut up, Tamaki. My wife's sleeping."

"But I haven't even said a word."

I forced myself to open my eyes to see people inside the room. Though I already have an idea, still, I want to see them. I haven't seen them for a long time.

"You see, you woke my wife up." It was Kaoru's face I first saw. "Good afternoon, my lovely queen. It was Tamaki's voice that woke you up. Do you wish to strangle him now?"

I looked at Tamaki who is now sitting at one corner, staring at me with puppy-like eyes. I never thought he still carry that attitude. I laughed. "Idiot. Why not just scoop his eyes out and I'll be fine."

"Mother!" Tamaki screamed and hid behind Kyoya. "My daughter wants my eyes out!"

"That would be great, Father." Kyoya answered and pushed Tamaki away. Kaoru laughed devilishly and started chasing poor Tamaki.

"Hi, Kyoya-senpai,"

"Hello, Haruhi."

"It's been a while,"

"Yeah," He adjusted the rim of his eyeglasses. Very Kyoya. "How are you, Haruhi?"

"I'm fine. Though, my body still hurts." I diverted my sight at Kaoru's direction who was enjoying himself strangling Tamaki. "As long as I'm with him, I'll be okay."

"That's great. I'm happy for you." He stood up, walked towards Tamaki and grabbed his collar. "I believe you, two, still have to patch things up. We'll just help Mori and Honey-senpai downstairs." He said as he pulled Tamaki outside.

A few more seconds and the room is now again silenced. Kaoru sat beside me and made gentle strokes trough my hair. I just love it when he does that.

"How are you, Haruhi?"

"I'm okay."

Another minute of silence. I just stared at him lovingly the way he stared at me lovingly.

"I was a jerk to leave you just like that," he began. " I felt an enormous fear inside me so I ran away not thinking about your condition anymore. Back then, I knew, I'm the biggest jerk ever lived."

"I agree."

"But I never stopped loving you, Haruhi. I couldn't really stay away from you that's why I rented an apartment next to our house so I could still keep an eye of you."

"You're a jerk."

"I know. But somehow I'm thankful because I easily figured out that you're about to give birth. God, you just don't know how worried I was when I heard you screaming."

"But still you didn't show up."

"Because I thought you might freak out. And I'll be putting your lives in danger."

I laughed. "You're really an idiot." I noticed a dark spot forming near his lips and traced it with my thumb.

"I got that from your dad." He smiled. "I didn't even plan entering the delivery room until Ranka-san literally kicked my butt so I could go inside."

"Serves you right." I chuckled.

"But when I saw how you cried in pain, I suddenly felt no fear anymore. I realized, '_Hey! I'm the husband here. I must do something for my wife!'" _he even changed the pitch of his voice. "And that's when I held your hand. I'm really sorry, Haruhi."

"I never got mad at you."

"Still I hurt you. Please forgive me."

"You're already forgiven, Kaoru." I closed my eyes. "Now let's do the kiss and make up."

"Glad to oblige," he lowered his head and his lips descended to mine.

I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck when the kiss went deeper and sweeter. _God, I missed him…_

"I love you, "he murmured.

"I love you more," I bit his lower lip. "Where's our baby?"

"In the incubator." His tongue delved in my mouth.

"And what are we going to call him?"

"The decision is yours."

"Yuji."

"Yuji Hitachiin he be." He continued playing his tongue with mine.

"Cakes for Haru-chan!"

Kaoru quickly stood upon hearing Honey's voice. I could feel my cheeks burning as well.

"Is something wrong?" Honey asked innocently. "You're both pink."

I looked at Kaoru for some help. He looks more upset than embarrassed. He just stared back.

"I-I think I need a shower."

In a wink of an eye, he was now out of sight. _Great. _Now I have to face four naughty pairs of eyes and answer Honey's oblivious and really embarrassing questions. _Alone._

_ YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, KAORU! _

**BLUE_: HAHA! THE ENDING IS NOT SO NICE. BUT THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETED FAN FIC. SO, I'M NOT REALLY, TOTALLY DISAPPOINTED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
